Oogie Boggie Song
by Warrior from beyond
Summary: Song fic based off The Nightmare before Christmas with Harry as Oogie and Dumbldore as Sandy Claws. AU


AN: I don't own Harry Potter, Nightmare before Christmas or anything else so don't try to sue me. The song is from Nightmare before Christmas.

"speaking"_singing __**Dumbledore singing**_

The three young wizards grin as they threw the bag down the chute in the wall. "Bye bye oh Dumbledore. Maybe you should have played your game better!"

The bag holding the old wizard swooshed down the long chute cursing softly about the children that had dared kidnap him. "Don't worry Albus" he consoled himself. "I'll get them later."

He shifted trying to break free of the bounds around his wrists and ankles. They were tight and bound his magic so he couldn't break free. He closed his bright blue eyes and tried to picture his room back at Hogwarts. But before he could get a good picture he was thrown from the chute and his bag caught on something and slowly he was tipped out of his bag and landed on the ground. Well more like on a table in the middle of a darkened room. He slowly opened his eyes and stared in sheer terror into the eyes of the huge basilisk that hung right above him. His body began to shiver like mad until he realized that it was merely the dead skin With the terror finally subsided slightly, Dumbledore moved his eyes around the room but he couldn't see anything around him.

_Well, well, well!  
What have we here?  
Dumbledore, huh?  
Ooooh, I'm really scared._

Dumbledore jerked his head around at the sound and stared in surprise. There stood his favorite little pawn. Messy black hair and narrowed emerald green eyes. Dumbledore tired to ignore the crooked smile that graced the face that seemed to float in the darkness.

"Harry James Potter" he tried to sound caring. "Where have you been? We have to go, Draco has gone crazy!"

Harry smiled as he moved across the darkened room, a light appeared right above Dumbledore who looked up to see that the basilisk suddenly had lights coming out of its mouth. He moved his eyes toward Harry who stood there in robes so black even Severus Snape would have been jealous.

"My name is no longer Harry Potter" the boy in front of Dumbledore gave another almost evil grin. "I am Oggie Boogie."

_So you're the one everybody's talking about, hah hah hah!._

Harry grabbed a hold of Dumbledore's long silver beard and pulled him into a sitting position. He continued to giggle softly as he looked up and down Dumbledore's old form.

_You're jokin', you're jokin'.  
I can't believe my eyes.  
You're jokin' me, you gotta be,  
this can't be the right guy._

Harry lifted Dumbledore and placed his bound hands in the air as he waved one hand and conjured up a hook to hang the man on. He grabbed the old man's wrinkled face and shook his head.

_He's ancient, he's ugly.  
I don't know which is worse.  
I might just split a seam now,  
if I don't die laughin' first._

He roared with laughter and moved away from the old man snapping his fingers to cause lights to flare into extince as he drug away the table. Dumbledore looked around the room and stared in terror as he noticed skeletons hanging along the walls. Then his eyes locked on a bushy head of brown hair. Hermonie Granger simply smiled for her old Headmaster as she continued to munch on the raw cow leg.

"You are right Oggie, he is ugly."

Harry grinned as he moved back into the light with another table. This one had clasps where the hands and feet were kept far from the rest of the body. Harry waved his hand and a second later Dumbledore was latched down on the table. Another evil grin sent shivers down Dumbledore's spine as Harry leaned over watching him.

_Mr. Oggie boogie says,_

_'There's trouble close at hand',  
You'd better pay attention now,  
cause I'm the boogie man.  
And if you aren't a-shakin',  
there's something very wrong,  
cause this may be the last time  
you hear the boogie song.  
_Hermonie joined in: _Whoa-oh,_

_Harry: whoa-oh. _

_Hermoine: Whoa-oh, _

_Harry: whoa-oh. _

_Hermoine: Whoa-oh, whoa oh._

_I'm the oogie boogie man_

Harry grinned over at Hermoine who grinned her bloodstained smile. "Thanks." Hermoine merely smiled again and returned to her meal. Harry grinned and turned back toward Dumbledore and grinned from ear to ear.

_And if I'm feelin' antsy  
and there isn't much to do,  
I might just cook a special batch  
of snake and spider stew.  
And don't you know one thing  
that would make it work so nice.  
A roly-poly Dumbledore  
to add a little spice._

_This time the skeletons joined in the song:_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh. Whoa-oh, whoa-oh. Whoa-oh, yeah_

Dumbledore stared over at the skeletons in terror then began to shiver as he moved his dark eyes back toward Harry.

_**Release me now or you must face the dire consequences,  
the children are expecting me so please come to your senses.**_

_  
_Harry burst out laughing and leaned against the table. "Oh that is rich Dumbledore. Do you really think that the students want anything to do with the man who has manipulated them and raped them?"

Dumbledore started to shiver madly as he stared into the eyes of wizard he used for a pawn for so long. He knew he was going to die but not without a gallant effort to free himself. "Come on Harry, surely you are not planning to kill me? Remember I removed you from the Dursleys."

_Hah! You're jokin', you're jokin.  
I can't believe my ears.  
Would someone shut this fellow up?  
I'm drownin' in my tears.  
He's funny, I'm laughin'.  
You really are too much.  
And now, with your permission,  
I'm going to do my stuff._

Dumbledore was full shaking now as he realized that there was no way he would be free. He stared into Harry's emerald eyes and mustered up his courage.

_**What're you going to do?**_

Harry grinned from ear to ear as he leaned closer.

_I'm gonna do the best I can.  
Whooaa!_

Harry danced backward and laughed as he drew a pair of jet-black dice from his pocket. He slowly shook them in one of his hands and grinned from ear to ear.

_The sound of rollin' dice to me  
is music in the air,  
cause I'm a gamblin' boogie man  
although I don't play fair._

Harry tossed the dice and they landed against Dumbledore with a soft thump before rolling away. Harry grabbed them up again and continued his song.

_It's much more fun, I must confess,  
with lives on the line_.

Here Harry grinned his almost evil grin and leaned closer to Dumbledore once more. "Wouldn't you agree old man?" Dumbledore froze staring into those emerald green eyes, fearing the depths that revealed just how much Harry was like his mother.

_Not mine of course, but yours old boy,  
now that'd be just fine._

Dumbledore shivered what a roll reversal. One last try for freedom, he could feel his power wasting away as he tried to draw it closer.

_**Release me fast or you have will have to answer for this heinous act.**_

Harry fell back laughing madly. He clutched his ribs as he stared at Dumbledore.

_Oh brother, you're something.  
You put me in a spin.  
You aren't comprehending  
the position that you're in.  
It's hopeless,  
you're finished,  
you haven't got a prayer.  
Cause I'm Mister Oogie Boogie,  
and you ain't goin' nowhere._

THE END

Well what do you think? Please Review and tell me if you liked it, hated it…but remember if you flame me I will send someone to kill you so no pressure.

REVIEW please


End file.
